The invention relates to a downhole tool string, more specifically to a component of a downhole tool string. Many connections of the various components making up a tool string require transferring torque between the various components. For example, when a section of tubing is attached to a well completion tool, matching threads are formed on the tool and the tubing, or to a sub attached to the tubing, so that the connection can be made by advancing and rotating one of the components relative to the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,206 by Cox et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a connector for connecting tubing to a component in a downhole well completion system in which a sub is provided for connection to the component and a sleeve extends over a portion of the sub to define a mandrel for receiving the tubing. A plurality of locking spaces extend in windows provided through the sub and are forced into locking engagements with the reeled tubing as the sleeve is advanced over the sub to transfer axial and torsional loads from the component to the tubing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,813 by Passerell et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a stab-type coupling apparatus adapted to receive an associated pipe end in a body thereof and prevent its withdrawal there from. A retaining ring retained between the body and stiffener has a radially inward extending toothed portion that grippingly engages the external surface of the associated pipe end.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,526 by Cicenas et al., which is herein incorporated by reference for all that it contains, discloses a stab-type coupling and method for connecting an end portion of a smooth wall pipe. The coupling is defined by a non-metallic coupling body, a generally elongated hollow insert, an annular retaining spacer ring, seal rings, a collet back-up ring, and retaining collet all disposed within the recess of the coupling body.